Conventional managed information environments typically include a plurality of interconnected manageable entities. In such an environment including a storage area network (SAN), the manageable entities may include storage arrays, connectivity devices and database entities, collectively operable to provide information storage and retrieval services to users. In the storage area network, various system administration activities are performed at various times to monitor and maintain the storage area network at an optimal level of operation. In modern managed information environments, system administration often includes invoking and managing a plurality of tasks at various times to perform a variety of system administration and/or overhead activities.
Often, the storage area network is overseen by an operator responsible for ensuring that the various system administration activities are commenced at an appropriate time. In a large storage area network, including many manageable entities, such system administration activities may become formidable. The system administration activities may include, for example, installing new manageable entities, performing backup of existing manageable entities, configuring zoning of the manageable entities, and other performance related activities intended to ensure uninterrupted and timely service to the users of the SAN. In order to avoid burdening the manageable entities in the SAN, the administrative activities are often commenced at idle times, such as overnight, and may be performed in a batch, or background mode to further minimize impact on user based throughput. Such administrative activities often take the form of tasks, which are executable entities for performing various SAN management functions. Therefore, the storage area network is continually monitored and maintained by tasks providing administrative monitoring and maintenance activities and actions.